Hebi no tamashî
by Pesadilla-intima
Summary: "Tu crois savoir ce qu'est le tourment?" "Je ne peux pas le croire car je le revis tout les soirs..." Il regarda dans ses yeux et ne vit que de la souffrance.
1. 1

**Petite traduction et explication, aller c'est bon pour votre culture G :**

**_Hebi no tamashî (japonais) = Âme (tamashî) du (no) serpent (hebi), certain doivent connaître le mot ''orochi'' qui lui est chinois et est le nom du roi serpent Orochi dans le folklore chinois, d'où Orochimaru de Naruto (Orochi [serpent], Maru [horrible])**

**_ Kako no doku (japonais) = Venin (doku) du (no) passé (kako), je crois que ça s'accorde avec le chapitre ou du moins je l'espère.**

**C'est écris dans un style que j'emplois rarement (lisaient mes autres histoires pour bien voir la contraste) donc j'aimerais que, si vous vous voulez ou non, vous me donniez des conseils avec ce style. Merci d'avance. **

**Risque de OOC et, bien évidemment, je ne possède ni bleach, ni ses personnage.**

**GO !**

Chapitre 1

_Kako no doku_

_Noir. Rien que du Noir. De l'espace ? Oui, elle arrivait à bouger, à faire des mouvements sans entrave. Rien que du Noir. Elle tend le bras, se trainant dans ces ombres. Rien que du noir. Ses doigts en sang touchent quelque chose. Du bois. Une porte. La porte. Rien que du Noir. Plus maintenant. La porte s'ouvre, une ombre sur son seuil, la Lumière derrière elle. L'Obscurité tend la main menaçante vers son visage meurtrie. La porte se ferme, la lumière part, sa respiration s'accélère, le noir revient, elle tremble dans la crainte. Puis plus rien, sauf ses souffrances familière. _

Ses yeux magenta s'ouvrent. Un rêve ? Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Un souvenir aussi, entremêlé avec son imagination. De l'eau coule de ses yeux. Des larmes ? Elle qui croyait ne plus en avoir. Elle fatigue. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle tourna sa tête vers l'horloge numérique. Ses yeux voyaient les chiffres suivant : 02 :17

_ Il est tard. »

Ou tôt ? Le temps lui était si obsolète. Son corps voulait dormir mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Pas après se ça.

_ Si je me rendors, Il va revenir. »

_Lui… Tout mais pa__s Lui…_

_ Ne pas s'endormir… »

Trop tard, son corps et son esprit devinrent deux entités distinctes comme ses yeux se ferment.

_Un coup de canne atteint son dos. Elle sanglote comme elle Lui demande le pardon. Un autre coup, plus fort, plus violent, atteint son dos. Elle sait que plus elle se fera entendre, plus les coups seront violent. Mais si elle se tait, Il fera pire. Il lui disait que c'était pour apprendre le juste milieu._

__ Tu t'es tus trop longtemps Sung-Lyan. »_

_Oh non, Il allait le faire. Elle pleura et pria plus fort. Mais il était trop tard. Sa robe de jeune fille lui fut arracher tout comme ses espoirs…_

Elle sentit une secousse. Quelqu'un la secouait, la sauvant de son calvaire.

_ Sung-Sun. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle entendait la voix inquiète de sa maîtresse. Mais elle n'était pas complètement sortit du royaume des rêves. Et elle y retourna.

__ Sung-Sun, ne t'éloigne pas trop. »_

_La voix de sa mère lui vint aux oreilles et elle ralentit le rythme de ses petites jambes pour lui permettre de la rattraper._

__ Il n'y rien à redire, tu es vraiment pleine de vie ma petite Sung-Sun. »_

_Sa mère lui sourit après ces mots. Sung-Sun… Le petit surnom que Sung-Lyan recevait de sa mère. Une femme admirable don Sung-Sun avait tout hérité. Sa mère se pencha vers elle et lui baisa le front._

__ Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je veillerai à ce que tes espoirs ne s'estompent jamais. »_

_En réponse Sung-Sun lui offrit son plus beau sourire._

_ Sung-Sun ? »

Cette fois elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa maîtresse.

_ Excuse-moi, mais comme tu pleurais dans ton sommeil j'étais inquiète. »

Comme Sung-Sun se releva, sa main vint jusqu'à sa bouche.

_ Ce n'est rien Harribel-Sama, juste un cauchemar. »

Sa maîtresse hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Harribel-Sama ? »

Ladite personne se retourna juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le seuil de la porte.

_ Je pourrais dormir avec vous ce soir ? »

Harribel sourit de façon maternelle sous son fragment de masque.

_Bien sûr. »

Sung-Sun laissa tomber sa main et souris comme une enfant.

_ Arigato, Okāsan.


	2. 2

**Merci à ceux, où à celles (je ne vous ai pas en face de moi hélas), qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur fav. Et pour ceux, où celles, qui se demander pourquoi Sung-Sun à appelait Harribel ''mère'', faite place à votre psychologue intérieur. **

**Sinon, la traduction : **

**Due anima perse che si uniscono (italien) : Deux âmes perdues qui se rejoignent.**

**Vous avez compris le thème du chapitres je crois. Oh, et il y a des risques de grossièreté mineur et de OOC, mais bon. **

**J'ai la flemme de taper « Go ! »**

Chapitre 2

_Due anima perse che si uniscono_

_ Mila Rose, espèce d'salope internationale ! T'serais prête à tout pour avoir une bite dans la chate ! »

_ Et toi une langue, sale petite lesbienne en chaleur ! »

_ Répète poufiasse ! »

Elles recommençaient… Rien ne vaut entendre une petite dispute matinale pour bien se réveiller. Sung-Lyan, plus connue sous le nom de Sung-Sun dans l'enceinte de Las Noches, se réveilla douloureusement avec la migraine qui va avec ses troubles nocturnes. Et ses deux comparses n'arrangeaient pas la chose… Actuellement sa migraine était provoquée par la répétition continue d'un mot dans sa tête. Sung-Lyan…

_Je déteste ce nom. Il était le seul à s'en servir et le simple fait de l'entendre me rend malade et me fais sentir sale et dégoutante. Même Mère ne le disais pas alors qu'elle l'avait elle-même choisi… Il a réussi à me rendre dégouté par mon propre nom. _

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix bien distincte. 

_ Et t'as l'culot d'me dire que j'suis lesbienne alors que Sung-Sun est dans le lit d'Harribel-Sama ! »

_Oh non, pas encore…_

Ses deux collègues étaient devant la porte, déjà préparées pour la journée. Et Sung-Sun sentait venir une dispute dans un instant.

_ Cela prouve juste que vous avez quelque chose en commun. »

_La ferme…_

_ D'quoi ! »

_La ferme._

_ Parfaitement ! »

_ LA FERME ! »

L'argumentation entre Apacci et Mila Rose cessa immédiatement. Sung-Sun qui haussait la voix, ce n'était pas courant, mais l'entendre gueuler relevait de l'inestimable. Elles la regardaient toutes les deux. Elle était assise sur le lit, en train de masser ses tempes endolories par sa migraine qui n'avait fait que de se s'aggraver à cause du bruit.

_ Euh… T'as bien dormi Sung-Sun ? »

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle a bien dormis Apacci, il faudra juste qu'elle pense à mettre une serviette ou un tampon. Quoique j'ai un doute pour le dernier. »

Sung-Sun lança un regard glacial à Mila Rose. Sa vie sexuelle et sentimentale ne la regardait pas. Surtout pas en ce moment.

_ Pff… Je me prépare et je vais faire un tour. Et je n'ai pas mes règles. »

Après être sortie du lit, Sung-Sun se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune. Comme elle faisait sa toilette, plusieurs pensées affluaient dans son esprit.

_Je me demande des fois si le tout serait plus doux et plus simple pour moi si je leur disais… Non, elles ne pourraient pas comprendre, pas même Harribel-Sama. Il n'y qu'avec lui que je peux en parler. C'est étrange quand même. Il n'est pas du genre compatissant. Mais il est le seul avec qui je suis ouverte sur le sujet. Il faut que j'aille le voir._

Finissant sa toilette, elle s'habilla et alla le voir. C'était simple. Sortir du palais de la Trecera, passé par le ''jardin'', allé près du domaine d'Aaroniero et atteindre le manoir du Quatro. Il était construit de manière baroque mais sobre, et elle savait que la décoration intérieure était proche du style gothique italien de la renaissance, mais en beaucoup plus sombre. Elle frappa trois fois au double porte pour être accueillis par le Quatro lui-même. Ulquiorra Ciffer…

_ Sung-Sun… Qui y a-t-il ? »

Elle hésita un instant. Puis le second désagrément allant avec ses tourments nocturnes se manifesta. Elle perdit l'équilibre, mais fut rattraper par Ulquiorra, et fondit en larme comme ses souvenirs refoulé refisses surface. Ulquiorra plaça sa bouche près de son oreille et lui chuchota :

_ C'est donc ça… Entre avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit. »

Sung-Sun se reprit du mieux qu'elle pouvait et franchisa la porte, toujours soutenue par Ulquiorra. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux et Ulquiorra amena Sung-Sun dans son salon. Dans la salle, il l'a mis sur le canapé de cuir noir à cousin blanc. À peine mise sur le canapé, elle s'allongea, quelque sanglot lui échappant. Ulquiorra lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer.

_ De quoi as-tu rêvé hier soir ? »

_ Mon père qui me donner sa leçon préférer… »

Son père ? C'était la première fois qu'elle lui donner une précision sur le ''Il''. Mais il avait bien comprit qui avait abusé d'elle quand elle était humaine. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se faisait régulièrement battre quand elle était petite. Tellement petite qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de quand tout avait commencé… Quand elle avait atteint l'âge de 14 ans, quand sa mère mourut d'une maladie, celui qui la battait avait commis le pire des actes à son encontre. Trois ans plus tard, elle se fit un Hara-Kiri.

_Je ne peux pas le croire car je le revis tous les soirs. _

Elle avait raison. Elle ne peut croire qu'elle connait le tourment car elle le revit tous les soirs. Son état actuel en était la preuve. Il lui était impossible d'oublier… Il lui baisa le front la laissa s'endormir en paix.


	3. 3

**Changement de classification, on passe au M. Ce chapitre contient une scène dégoutante, la première pour vous avertir, qui est pratiquement dans le genre de l'horreur. **

**Süßen Träumen (allemand) : Faite de beaux rêves.**

Chapitre 3

_Süßen Träumen_

_Elle se sentait… lourde. En fait, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose faisait pression sur son abdomen et se trouvait __**à l'intérieur**__ de son estomac. Elle ouvrit les yeux et haleta. Son ventre était rond et avait pris du volume. Elle portait une chemise chirurgicale, ses bras et ses jambes était sanglés et des ustensiles chirurgicaux étaient posés de façon soignée sur une petite table à côté du lit d'hôpital dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le nom de l'Octava fit écho dans son esprit, mais en examinant la pièce elle remarqua que le blanc immaculé des murs avait caché une pancarte blanche sur laquelle était écrit en rouge :_

'' _Für Ihr Wohlbefinden, seien Sie bitte geduldig, während auf die Ankunft des Arztes.''_

_Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à Las Noches et l'odeur du sang et de la mort venant dans ses narines était suffisante pour lui dire que cet endroit n'était pas hospitalier, sans jeux de mots. Puis la porte à double battant de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant entrer une jeune femme en tenue de médecin dont le visage était caché par un masque chirurgicale. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était ses yeux. Ses yeux rouges comme le sang, parfaitement en accord avec l'odeur, l'atmosphère environnement. Elle ne voyait pas d'émotion dans ce vide sombre, cette insensibilité. La jeune femme prit l'un des scalpels et l'examina de plus prés. Elle souleva la chemise chirurgicale de Sung-Sun jusqu'en haut de son ventre, juste en-dessous de sa poitrine, puis elle posa le scalpel sur l'extrémité de son estomac. Sung-Sun respira fortement à l'appréhension de son future geste. Elle voulait crier à l'aide mais sa voix ne sortit pas, une boule dans sa gorge la bloquant. Puis l'action se produisit. Le médecin mortelle lui découpa l'estomac jusqu'à elle. La douleur fut insupportable._

''_Crie… Crie. Crie !''_

_Mais aucun son ne sorti, cette boule bloquant toujours sa voix. Le médecin arrêta l'opération et la regarda._

__ Zi vous continuai, la boule d'entrave va rezortir de votre gorge et vous aurez une infection. »_

_Boule d'entrave ? C'est donc ça qui bloqué sa voix. Le sang coulé de sa plaie. Le médecin le vit et continua ''l'opération''. La douleur revint. Elle était faible. Elle perdait trop de sang. _

__ Za va être un peu douloureux. Je dois perzer le plazenta. »_

_Plazenta ? Plazenta… Placenta ! Mais alors, son ventre... Elle est… Mais c'est impossible ! Elle- Pas le temps de penser qu'une douleur immense vint la frapper. Le placenta était percé. Puis, contre toute attente, le médecin plongea sa main à l'intérieur de son estomac. Elle fouilla lentement pour ressortir quelque que chose. Sung-Sun cria si fort que la boule d'entrave dans sa gorge se dégagea, la faisant saigner. Elle prêta enfin attention à la chose que sa tortionnaire avait extraite. Un bébé. Un petit bébé qui pleurait. Il était couvert de sang mais elle pouvait toujours voir la peau pâle du nourrisson. Il avait l'air si beau, si fragile. _

__Z'est une fille._

_Une fille. Sa fille. Elle voulait la tenir malgré la douleur, malgré le fait que sa vie s'échapper._

''_Je veux la tenir. Je veux la tenir. Je veux tellement la tenir…''_

_Ses yeux se fermaient comme ces pensées l'envahissaient et que sa respiration s'arrêtait. _

Elle se réveilla en criant, la sueur coulant sur son visage. Elle souleva sa robe et vit avec soulagement que son estomac était intact. Ça avait l'air stupide comme ça, mais tout avait l'air tellement vrai. Les sangles, l'odeur, la jeune femme, la douleur, le bébé… La dernière chose la fit sentir… nostalgique. Vraiment, des fois sa santé mentale l'inquiétait. Elle était une arrancar, et les arrancars ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Elle remit sa robe correctement et prêta enfin une certaine attention à son environnement. Elle n'était pas dans le salon d'Ulquiorra mais… comment dire… plutôt sa chambre ? La pièce la plus obscure de cet endroit. 1 million de sensations l'envahirent. Rien à dire, cette pièce avait un impact sur elle.

La première nuit qu'elle avait passée ici était floue, mais très bien ancrée dans son esprit. Ses main la touchant de telle façon que ses craintes sur l'acte se dissipèrent, ses dents raclant sa chair jusqu'à la laissé cru, son souffle faisant écho dans son oreille. Si jamais Harribel-Sama l'apprenait… Mieux vaut éviter d'y penser. Elle était déjà très inquiète à propos des escapades nocturnes de Mila-Rose avec diverse hommes, alors si elle entendait que Sung-Sun avait eu une nuit de passion avec Ulquiorra, wakare. Un tel plaisir coupable… Ce n'est pas pour rien que Sung-Sun voulait garder leur relation sous silence. Ils avaient des connaissances communes qui payeraient chaire pour leur nuire à eux ou à Harribel-Sama par l'intermédiaire de Sung-Sun. Comme celle qui l'avait vu rentrer dans ce manoir et qui planifiait déjà son atteinte.


	4. 4

**Puis-je vous dire à qu'elle point je suis heureuse de voir autant d'ajout de favoris dans ma boite message ? Merci à tous ! **

**The Darkness of memories : Les Ténèbres des souvenirs.**

Chapitre 4

_The Darkness of memories_

Le cri strident qui était venu à ses oreilles lui indiquait qu'elle était réveillée. Il soupira. Il l'avait déplacé du canapé à sa chambre pour rendre son sommeil un peu plus confortable (elle était sa compagne après tout) et il était en train de préparer du thé au cas où son sommeil aurait était troublé. Pari gagné. Il prit la théière, qu'il avait préalablement remplie, et deux tasses à thé puis les mis sur un plateau. Il prit ce dernier et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout le long, leur rencontre lui revint en mémoire.

_L'air était… très difficile à décrire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des serpents qui se baladaient sur son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrir et il __**vit**__ le reatsu qui entré dans la pièce par la fenêtre fermée. Sa curiosité a été piquée. Il retira les draps de soie d'un rare noir de son corps et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors et ses yeux s'agrandir sensiblement. Il y avait une jeune femme dans le sable. Elle était allongée sur le sol, du reatsu fuyant de son corps à l'apparence frêle. Normalement il n'aurait rien fait mais ce reatsu traversé le vitrage et même si il n'était pas Starrk, il avait quand même besoin de ses heures de sommeil. Il sorti de sa chambre, descendit par l'escalier, traversa le couloir menant à sa porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers la femme au travers de cette parcelle désertique de Las Noches. Il la regarda avec attention. Elle était là, couchée sur le sable blanc, les yeux fermés, haletante et en sueur. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur vert clair et d'un pantalon lâche kaki. Ses cheveux aux reflets olives, suffisamment long pour lui arriver jusqu'au bas de son dos, était éparpillés sur le sol. Sa peau était de porcelaine. Le tout avait une connotation surnaturelle sous la lune du Hueco Mundo. _

''_Si fragile.''_

_Elle ne bougeait pas. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux pour finir sur le sable. Et il la prit dans ses bras avant de retourner dans son manoir._

Il avait atteint sa chambre. D'un mouvement de coude il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Elle était assise dans le lit, sa tête embrassant ses genoux. Elle releva la tête et le remarqua.

_ Ulquiorra… »

_ J'ai fait du thé. Je pense que ça devrait t'éclaircir les idées. »

Elle hocha la tête et pris la tasse qu'il lui tendit. Elle regarda comme il s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec fluidité. Elle commença son thé.

_ Gyokuro ?»

_ Oui. Je sais que c'est ton préféré. »

Ce thé était vraiment le seul qu'elle appréciait. Peut-être par ce qu'il lui rappelait celui de sa mère. Son gout doux y était surement pour quelque chose aussi. Elle n'aimait pas les aliments ou les boissons amères. Vu qu'une grande partie des thés japonais avait cette tendance, le gyokuro était le seul qui dénotait. À ne pas manger avec des sucreries, cela pourrait lui enlever tout sa saveur. Et au moins il lui rappelait de bon souvenir.

_La petite Sung-Lyan était assise en samouraï comme elle regardait sa mère en train de faire du thé. Elle était très impatiente de le déguster. Elle ne supportait pas les autres thés. Va savoir pourquoi._

__ Soit patiente Sung-Sun. Tu sais que l'impatience amène à la déception. »_

__ Oui Okāsan. Mais vôtre thé est tellement bon. »_

_Sa mère rigola à cette déclaration. Sa fille n'était pas impatiente pour rien. Elle était très calme d'habitude, certes avec une pointe d'espièglerie mais calme quand même. Elle retourna son attention sur le thé. Il était arrivé à la bonne température pour être servi. Elle prit une des tasses qui était à portée de main et servie le thé brulant à l'intérieur. Elle tendit la tasse à sa fille qui la prit avec entrain. L'enfant souffla sur la surface du thé pour le refroidir et évitée de se brulait. La mère fit les mêmes opérations. Mère et fille dégustèrent leurs thés avec délectation. Puis l'enfant fit libre place à sa curiosité. _

__ Okāsan ? »_

__ Oui mon enfant. »_

__ Quel était votre nom avant que vous n'épousiez Père ? »_

_La mère fut prise au dépourvu. Son nom de jeune fille ? Son nom avant qu'elle ne devienne Sunēku ?_

__ Pourquoi cette question ? »_

__ Je… Je suis curieuse… »_

_L'enfant frottait son bras comme si il était endolori. La mère le vit et le lui prit délicatement avant de remonter les manches exagérément longues du kimono de l'enfant pour qu'elle puisse voir l'avant-bras. Il était bleu, couvert d'ecchymoses et avait des traces de coupures. La mère sentait bouillir sa rage. _

''_Il lui a fait quelque chose ! Encore ! Si je le pouvais je lui tordrai volontiers son cou !''_

_Puis elle eut une quinte de toux. Elle couvrit vite sa bouche avec sa main et se détourna de l'enfant. Elle regarda sa main et vit du sang dessus. Avant que sa fille ne puisse voir le liquide rouge, elle prit un mouchoir et l'essuya. Puis elle se tourna vers sa fille avec le sourire et lui dit ce qu'elle voulait savoir tant qu'il lui était possible. _

__ Mon nom avant que je n'épouse ton père était Cyan. Yuan Cyan. »_

Elle soupira. Sa mère détestait son père au plus haut point. Elle, elle le craignait. Elle senti une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers ce d'Ulquiorra. Puis ils se rapprochèrent. Un peu plus. Ils se frôlent. Puis ils entrent en contact. Ils s'entredévorent leurs lèvres. Leurs langues dansent ensemble dans leurs bouches. Elle s'allonge sur le lit tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la caresse d'une touche rassurante. Ils enlèvent les vêtements de chacun. Et le ballet peut commencer.


	5. 5

**La Saint-Valentin, vous connaissez ?**

**pesadilla y enemigo (espagnole) : cauchemar et ennemi**

Chapitre 5

_Pesadilla y Enemigo_

Leurs respirations étaient irrégulières comme ils étaient allongés nu sur le lit. Ulquiorra la regardait. Elle avait les cheveux en vrac, sa peau de nacre avait rougie de l'effort, la transpiration s'échappait de ses pores mais elle souriait pleinement. Et il souriait aussi. Il lui offrit un spectacle rare. Elle remarqua son sourire et posa son index sur ses lèvres pour les retracer.

_ Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. C'est vraiment magnifique à voir. »

_ Si je le faisais, ce ne serait plus magnifique. »

Elle ria à cette déclaration. Ce n'était pas dénué de sens. Ils restèrent ainsi, Sung-Sun sur Ulquiorra, ce dernier caressant ses cheveux.

_ Harribel-sama va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas… »

Il soupira. Peu importe combien de fois il entendait ça, sa réaction était toujours la même. Déception. Mais elle était une fraccion, et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour être fidèle à sa maîtresse. Après tout Harribel considérait ses fraccion comme ses propres filles.

Harribel était inquiète. Une angoisse persistait dans ses tripes. Elle persistait depuis hier soir.

_Son œil gauche s'ouvrit lentement. Le droit suivit quelque 30 seconde plus tard. Elle sentait une pression au niveau de sa vessie. Oh oh, l'appelle des toilettes se faisait entendre un peu tard. Elle se leva de son lit au drap couleur océan, marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir puis de sprinter en silence dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain commune. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Apacci avait prise la chambre la plus proche des toilettes. Ça lui évitait ce genre de situation gênante. Arrivée devant la salle, elle ouvrit en toute hâte la porte, baissa son pantalon de pyjama bleu à une vitesse surprenante avant de se jeter sur le trône des toilettes et de se délecter de la sensation de sa vessie se vidant. Elle prit le pécu et s'essuya pour finalement sortir des toilettes, un sentiment de soulagement la submergeant. Elle retraversa le couloir en marchant bien plus lentement. _

__ …non… pitié… »_

''_Hein ?''_

_Elle n'était pas sur mais… Cette voix… Sung-Sun ? Pourquoi elle-_

__...non… pas ça... »_

_Il y a un temps pour la réflexion et un temps pour l'action. Là il est le temps de l'action. Harribel se dirigea vers la chambre de Sung-Sun. Arrivée en face de la porte elle l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle regarda dans la pénombre. Sung-Sun était dans son lit, sa respiration irrégulière et se débattant contre le vide. En se rapprochant, Harribel constata que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage crispé par une douleur inconnue. _

__ Non… tout mais pas… ça… Otōsan pitié… »_

_L'angoisse se dégageant de ces paroles fit saigner le cœur de l'Espada. Harribel secoua doucement Sung-Sun tout en lui murmurant son nom afin de la réveiller. Les yeux de la jeune arrancar japonaise s'ouvrir pour quelque seconde avant de se refermer. Cette fois, tout son être sembler plus détendu, serein, heureux. Harribel resta auprès d'elle jusqu'à son réveil total. Rassurée, cette dernière s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Sung-Sun parla._

__ Harribel-Sama, je pourrai dormir avec vous ce soir ? »_

_Harribel lui répondit avec un sourire maternel :_

__ Bien sûr. »_

__ Arigato, Okāsan. »_

Cette angoisse qui émanait de Sung-Sun c'était propagée dans tous le corps d'Harribel. Tout au fond d'elle son instinct l'avertissait que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivé. Et elle avait peur de jusqu'où ça pourrait aller.

_**_ D'après toi, combien de temps reste-t-il avant que le vieux ne la trouve ? »**_

_**_ Pas beaucoup, gamine. Et puis pourquoi tu me poses cette question, c'est toi la cartomancienne. »**_

_**_ Ne m'appelle pas gamine. Le pouvoir qui coule dans mes veines depuis mes 16 ans m'offre une incroyable longévité, pauvre arrogant. Pour ta question, je ne fais qu'entre-apercevoir les bribes du futur. »**_

_**_ Et t'as tiré quelles cartes récemment ? »**_

_**_ Le Mat à l'antérieur, la Lune au présent, l'Hermite en favorable, la Mort en défavorable et la Maison de Dieu pour le futur. »**_

_**_ Maison de dieu hein. C'est la carte des catastrophes ? »**_

_**_ Oui… La destruction totale… »**_


	6. 6

**Molesta Veritas**

(latin)

_Douloureuse vérité_

Harribel était assise sur le sofa lorsque Sung-Sun rentra au palais. La réaction de l'Espada ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Sung-Sun… J'aimerai te parler. »

Le ton calme de l'Espada assise ne trompa pas la fraccion debout en face d'elle sur ses intentions. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit.

_ Me parler de quoi Harribel-sama ? »

_ Tu sais parfaitement. »

Sung-Sun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette fois elle ne pourrait pas fuir le sujet. Mais il faut qu'elle mente à l'Espada. Même si elle trahie sa confiance.

_ C'est à propos de mon réveil tardive je suppose. Veuillez me pardonner, mais comme vous le savez j'ai eu un mauvais rêve hier ce soir, et ce à cause d'un film qu'Apacci voulait absolument nous faire voir et dont je n'ai pas vraiment digéré les scènes. »

_ Sung-Sun… Ne ment pas. Tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Tu as même dit ''père'' dans ta langue maternel. »

Sung-Sun gela. Elle ignorait ça. Et son ignorance la fit se faire prendre. Elle s'assit à côté de l'Espada au caractère maternel. Le regard de sa maîtresse était dur. Elle, elle avait honte. Elle avait peur. Elle se sentait sale. Elle se dégoutait elle-même. Elle avait mal à son cœur. Elle souffrait. Et elle pleura. Harribel fut prise au dépourvu. Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Sung-Sun. Elle voulait la réconforter.

_ Harribel-sama… Vous allez être la deuxième personne à savoir… Et je veux que vous soyez la dernière… »

_ Oui Sung-Sun. »

_ Qu-quand j'étais humaine, mon père me battait souvent. Comme si j'étais un jouet. Ma mère faisait de son mieux pour me protéger, au risque de prendre les coups à ma place. Mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours me protégé à cause d'une maladie qui avait atteint ses poumons. Elle avait tenu jusqu'à mes 14 ans avant de succomber. J'étais à son chevet à ce moment-là. Mon père était juste à côté de moi et commencé à me murmurer des mots réconfortant.

''Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne souffre plus maintenant. Elle est surement sur le chemin du paradis''.

Et je me suis mise à pleurer contre lui. Et ce fut mon erreur. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi avant de me tirer les cheveux et de me forcer à m'allonger sur le lit de mort de ma mère. Il commença à m'arracher ma robe avant de desserrer son hakama et… Et il m'a violé ! Vous avez une idée à quel point c'est douloureux ! Je me suis senti dégoutante ! J'ai eu tellement honte… Me faire violé par mon père sur le corps de ma mère… Elle qui c'était démenée pour me protéger… »

Puis elle se tut… Elle ne fit que pleurer. Harribel pleurait elle aussi. Mais elle ne pleurait pas de pitié ou de tristesse. Non, elle pleurait de rage. Une rage folle.

**_ J'adore cette boule de cristal. C'est la seule chose qui est précise dans ton kit de parfaite Mme Irma. »**

**_ On vient d'entendre un témoignage de cruauté gratuite, et toi tu me parles de ma boule de cristal ? Tu es vraiment le diable. »**

**_ Oh Vel… Pour si peu. J'ai fait des choses que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer. »**

**_ Scio… Tais-toi. »**

**_ Ben quoi ? Mme Irma est gêné ? »**

**_ Dans un moment, tu souffriras. »**

**_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi-AÏE ! »**

**_ Parce qu'une boule cristal envoyée en pleine face fait toujours mal. »**


	7. AVERTISSEMENT

Avertissement !

Cette histoire risque de subir de sévères ralentit pour problème informatique. L'auteur s'excuse pour le problème, mais l'unique ordinateur de l'appartement nécessite un reformatage d'urgence. Rien n'empêche que jusqu'à mercredi, je serai chez ma sœur et je pourrai utiliser l'ordinateur qui s'y trouve. Je m'en excuse encore.


	8. 7

**Enfin... Près de trois mois sans ordinateur... Avec les lames de rasoir à porter de main... Mais bon je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! (Esquive de justesse une nuée de tomates pourries) C'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'la garde pour moi. **

**Ko : Terme japonais signifiant enfant.**

_Vie nouvelle ?_

_(Y'a-t-il vraiment besoin de traduire)_

**GO !**

Sung-Sun respira lentement comme elle gardait sa tête au-dessus des toilettes.

Trois mois c'étaient écoulés depuis son aveu à Harribel-Sama. Trois mois c'était écoulés sans voir Ulquiorra. Elle avait passé trois mois dans un état proche du coma… Elle mangeait, elle marchait, elle dormait. Mais sans montrer le moindre signe de vie psychique. Elle avait l'air morte à l'intérieur. Même Apacci et Mila-Rose s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était vide comme son amant.

Elle régurgita encore une fois son diner de la veille. Ramen aux crevettes, son plat préféré. Elle n'avait pas montré de signe plaisir en le mangeant. Elle vomit encore une fois. Puis elle sentit qu'on lui tenait ses cheveux.

« Sa va Sung-Sun ? »

La voix de Mila-Rose était remplie d'inquiétude.

« Oui… Je dois avoir une indigestion… BURP !

_ Ne me dis pas ça, c'est moi qui ai cuisiné hier soir. »

Sung-Sun ne ria pas…

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as même pas tenté d'arrêter nos disputes avec Apacci.

_ Rien… »

Mila-Rose soupira. Sung-Sun ne dira rien. Elle se tourna vers le calendrier menstruel. Elles notaient leurs périodes dessus, sauf Harribel-Sama son trou de Hollow se situant au niveau de son utérus. Elle regarda, Apacci venait de terminer ses règles, et elle n'allait pas tarder à les avoir. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Elle regarda les mois précédents, tournant les pages. Elle haleta comme elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Sung-Sun la regarda. Leurs regard se croisa, celui de Mila-Rose remplis de choque et d'étonnement, et celui de Sung-Sun triste et curieuse. Mila-Rose s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Sung-Sun… As-tu eu des rapports il y a trois mois ?

_ Hein ?

_ Répond sincèrement. »

Sung-Sun se mordit la langue. Que répondre ? Autant de pas tout dire.

« Oui…

_ Et est-ce que tu te rends compte que le calendrier indique que tu n'as pas eu tes règles depuis trois mois ? »

C'était ça qui l'inquiétée ? Ces règles.

« Où tu veux en venir ? C'est un nouveau moyen pour me mettre en colère ? Et bien soit, c'est fait ! Oui j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un, oui je ne suis plus vierge et depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et oui je suis en retard depuis trois mois, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que nous somme des arrancars ! Nous ne sommes ni humain ni shinigami, nous sommes des chainons manquants ! Nous ne sommes même pas sensé exister ! Alors arrête de rêver ! C'est tout simplement impossible que je sois enceinte, et même si je l'étais tu crois que je garderais ce bébé ? J'ai déjà abandonné une fille sur le seuil d'une porte en espérant qu'elle ait vraiment une famille et pas un chien à la place d'un père, qui passait ses journées à me rabaisser, à me battre, et ses nuits à venir dans ma chambre pour me violer jusqu'à me mettre enceinte ! »

Mila-Rose regarda Sung-Sun hébéter. C'était vraiment la même personne ? La jeune fille en larme et en colère en face d'elle était-elle vraiment Sung-Sun, cette fille présomptueuse se montrant supérieur à elle et à Apacci dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion ? Oui, mais la glace n'était qu'une façade pour garder des secrets bien enfouis.

Sung-Sun, elle, couva sa bouche avec ses mains en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle venait de révéler son plus lourd secret dans un accès de colère… Elle venait surtout de se mettre en colère tout court. Peut-être que Mila-Rose avait raison. Elle avait eu un comportement similaire avec sa première grossesse. Quand elle attendait sa petite Yuanko… Elle s'agrippa à Mila-Rose comme elle fondit en larme, cherchant du réconfort.

Apacci de son côté regarda la scène les yeux écarquillés, écrasant le pot de yaourt qu'elle avait en main. Elle voulait rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle avait entendu la voix de Sung-Sun. Elle n'avait pas perdue une miette… Qui qu'était son père, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit en enfer. Elle s'approcha de ses sœurs, car elle les considérait comme telle, et les serras, avant de parler de la plus réconfortante possible.

« Hey, connasse arrête de pleurer… Si il ose se pointer ici on lui casse la gueule à cette enculé, d'accord… Et pour ta fille… On est désolé que tu aies dû te séparer d'elle mais faut pas que ça t'obliges à te morfondre… C'est ta réputation de reine des glaces snobinardes qui y passe là…

_ Oui Sung-Sun, ne pleure plus et concentre toi sur le présent et l'avenir, surtout maintenant…

_ Je… Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… Vous êtes vraiment ma seule famille avec Harribel-Sama… »

L'étreinte dura cinq minutes, le temps pour les trois de se calmer. Puis Mila-Rose brisa le silence, tout en se frottant les yeux encore humide.

« Bien, maintenant le point important dans tout ça. Sung-Sun, qui est le père de se bébé ?

_ Ouais dis-le et précise si tu as été consen… euh… consen… euh… d'accord… »

Sung-Sun ria. Elle était enfin en vie. Il suffisait de tout dire. Ou alors c'était les hormones. En tout cas elle était sûr que le nom du père allait faire un choque.

« Bien. J'ai été plus que consentante. Et le père est Ulquiorra. »

A l'unisson, Apacci et Mila-Rose crièrent la même chose :

« QUOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ? »


End file.
